fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
DS
}} thumb|left|150px DS jest alternatywną wersją Danielli Shine. W przeciwieństwie swojej do odpowiedniczki z wymiaru Alfa, zamiast tworzyć wynalazki dla O.B.F.S.'u , bierze czynny udział w przeróżnych, często bardzo tajnych misjach. Jest licencjonowaną Agentką organizacji w której mieszka i która jest jej domem. Agencję opuszcza tylko na potrzeby misji. Ma w niej bardzo wysoką pozycję, jest prawie tak samo ważna jak MM. Ma tylko jedną przyjaciółkę Pennylin, której zawdzięcza życie. Z nikim więcej nie usiłuje nawiązać bliższych znajomości. Dla większości ludzi na świecie jest oschła i niemiła. DS to świetna wojowniczka i bardzo dobry strateg. Jest twórcą i dowódcą Ruchu Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Podczas gdy Major Monogram, był niewolnikiem Doktora D, to ona wraz z Agentką P przejęła władzę nad O.B.F.S.'em. Jest bardzo oczytaną osobą, uwielbia książki. Ma brzydki charakter pisma, problemy z rozpoznawaniem kolorów i jest bardzo nerwowa. Większość ludzi niezbyt za nią przepada, jednak większość ją szanuje i czuje do niej respekt, a nawet się jej boi. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo i wstąpienie do O.B.F.S. thumb|250px|DS podczas walki. DS czyli Daniella Shine urodziła się 13 października 1996 roku w Grandville, w Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Wraz z rodzicami i bratem mieszkała na przedmieściach miasta. Rodzina Shine, pomimo ustroju panującym w kraju, była dość dobrze sytuowana. Ojciec Danielli, Albert był naukowcem i opracowywał nowoczesne bronie, i technologie. Dzięki majątkowi zgromadzonemu przez mężczyznę, po upadku rządu i korporacji dla których pracował, jego rodzina mogła żyć w dostatku. Gdy w roku 2001 władzę nad Okręgiem Czterech stanów przejęła Hanna Taylor, Albert otrzymał od niej ofertę pracy, której jednak nie przyjął. Mimo wielokrotnych gróźb ze strony tyranki, mężczyzna za każdym razem odmawiał. Gdy DS skończyła sześć lat, do jej domu w gości zawitała Taylor wraz ze swymi sługami. Postanowiła osobiście przekonać pana Shine do przyjęcia jej oferty, wykorzystała do tego DS. Sześciolatka została przebita przez tyrankę sztyletem i wrzucona w zgliszcza swego płonącego domu. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że dziewczynka zginęła, jednak została ocalona przez Pennyline. Dziobaczka zaniosła ją do O.B.F.S.'u, gdzie została zoperowana. Przez jakiś czas dochodziła do siebie pod czujnym okiem Agentki P. Między obiema dziewczynami nawiązała się przyjaźń. Gdy tylko zdrowie Danielli się poprawiło, dziewczyna zapragnęła wstąpić do organizacji. Pomimo początkowych obiekcji ze strony MM, Monogram ostatecznie postanowił wyszkolić DS i Penny, i ustanowił je partnerkami. Major Monogram nadał Danielli pseudonim DS, by nikt nie dowiedział się kim tak naprawdę jest, a jej rodzina nie miała przez to żadnych kłopotów. Praca w O.B.F.S. thumb|left|150px Początkowo DS była puszczana jedynie na misje wywiadowcze. Gdy miała 8 lat, Dundersztyc pojmał Majora Monograma, przez co O.B.F.S. nie miał dowódcy. W 2005 roku 30 czerwca z pomocą Pennylin powołała Ruch Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów, którego głównym zadaniem było obalenie Doktor T. Gdy niedługo po pokonaniu Doktora D, udało się mu zbiec z więzienia, DS otrzymała misję specjalną "Zabawa", która polegała na pilnowaniu Fineasza Flynna i Ferba Fletchera. Istniała możliwość, że Dundersztyc zechce się na nich zemścić. Dwa lata od powstania ROOCS, w niedługim czasie po odzyskaniu niepodległości przez Danville, we współpracy z gościem z innego wymiaru, który był alternatywną odpowiedniczką DS, ROOCS udało się osiągnąć sukces. Więcej na ten temat w Ta inna rzeczywistość. W związku z tym Ruch Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów został rozwiązany, a DS coraz częściej odwiedzała dom Flynn-Fletcherów by mieć ich na oku. thumb|right|200px|Nazz, Fineasz i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru jako Niebieskie Pandy, oraz ich szkoleniowiec DS. Utrzymywała również kontakt ze swą odpowiedniczką z wymiaru alfa i pomogła jej w stworzeniu Drzwi do Multiwersum. Więcej na ten temat w Misja-wieloświat. Misja "Zabawa" zakończyła się, gdy Doktor D zginął w implozji starej fabryki. Więcej o tym w Po drugiej stronie lustra. Po tym wydarzeniu jedenastoletnia już Daniella całkowicie poświęciła się pracy na rzecz organizacji. Wróciła do czynnego brania udziału w misjach, a także rozpoczęła szkolić nowych Agentów w powołanej przez MM elitarnej uczelni. Wygląd thumb|280px DS jest drobną i szczupłą osobą, nieco niższą od Fineasza. Ma okrągłą twarzyczkę, mały odrobinkę zadarty nosek, wąskie usta i duże, oczy o lazurowej barwie. Jej jasnobrązowe są dłuższe niż jej odpowiedniczki z wymiaru Alfa. Dziewczyna zawsze związuje w luźny warkoczyk. Na co dzień ubiera się w czarny kombinezon podobny do stroju ninja, do którego zakłada granatowe, długie rękawiczki i wysokie granatowe buty szyte na miarę i pas niewidzialności. Ważną częścią jej stroju jest maska zakrywająca jej całą twarz z wyjątkiem oczu, z którą dziewczyna nigdy się nie rozstaje i prawie nigdy jej nie zdejmuje. Jej jedynym strojem, innym niż kombinezon jest czarna koszula nocna. Charakter DS jest osobą nerwową, ale twardą i odważną. Jest inteligentna i oczytana. Dodatkowo jest świetnym strategiem i jest w stanie stworzyć bardzo pomysłowe plany akcji. Po za tym potrafi bardzo szybko myśleć i świetnie improwizować co przydaje się podczas misji, gdy okazuje się, że nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Nigdy się nie poddaje, zawsze szuka wyjścia z sytuacji, nawet bardzo beznadziejnej. Cechuje ją powaga, szczerość i bezpośredniość, mówi co myśli i bardzo rzadko się śmieje. Bywa nietaktowna, porywcza i impulsywna. Na co dzień używa sarkazmu i lubi obrażać swych rozmówców. Często bywa nieprzyjemna i niebezpieczna. Nie okazuje uczuć, uważa że są one słabością. Nigdy nie płacze i nienawidzi publicznego demonstrowania uczuć, i nadmiernej wrażliwości. Nie lubi kłamców i być okłamywaną. Podobnie jak jej odpowiedniczka, świetnie potrafi rozpoznać, gdy ktoś nie mówi prawdy. thumb|left|300px Ludzie niespecjalnie za nią przepadają. Uważają, ją za wredną i nie chcą się z nią zadawać. Widzą w niej silną, niezależną i bardzo samodzielną jedenastolatkę, i faktycznie tak jest. W większości wzbudza zarówno szacunek, jak i lęk. Jest nieufna, bardzo trudno zasłużyć na jej zaufanie, a tym bardziej przyjaźń. Z niewieloma osobami jest w stanie się dogadać z powodu swojego indywidualizmu. Często miewa koszmary, przez co źle sypia. Nocami, po nagłym przebudzeniu jej charakter ulega zmianie, staje się o wiele bardziej wrażliwa i delikatna. Można wtedy dostrzec zaburzenia dysocjacyjne tożsamości. Rodzina Zarówno rodzice jak i starszy brat DS są przekonani o jej śmierci. Agentka pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. Jednak po opanowaniu Grandville przez Taylor ich majątek został skonfiskowany. Mieszkają w niewielkim mieszkanku w wieżowcu. Z powodu ustroju panującego w mieście nie kontaktują się z dalszą częścią rodziny. Rodzice Alberta, Leonard i Ksenia, nie żyją od dłuższego czasu. Sam Albert jest jedynakiem. Rodzice Sue nazywają się Sharon i Darius September. Susanna ma dwie starsze siostry Samnthe i bliźniaczkę imieniem Savanna. Samantha ma męża James Black i trójkę dzieci: 18-letniego Billa, 12-letnią Daisy i 8-letniego Maksa. Savanna nie ma męża, ani dzieci. 'Alber Shine - tata' thumb|250px Tata DS to 46 letni naukowiec. Przed opanowaniem Grandville przez Taylor, był bardzo szanowaną i znaną postacią, jednak gdy tyranka przejęła władze nad Okręgiem Czterech Stanów został przez nią zniewolony. Taylor wykorzystywała jego umiejętności konstrukcyjne do swych niecnych celów. Po wyzwoleniu Danville i uwolnieniu naukowca, wrócił on do rodziny i rozpoczął pracę w miejskiej elektrowni. 'Susanna 'Sue' Shine (September) - mama' Sue ma 37 lat. Po zniewoleniu jej męża zmuszona była podjąć się pracy w barze, wcześniej cały swój czas poświęcała rodzinie i utrzymaniu domu. Napisała książkę "Nie wszystko", która cieszyła się dużą popularnością, jednak została zakazana podczas rządów Taylor, a większość jej egzemplarzy zniszczona. 'Scott Shine - starszy brat' Siedemnastoletni Scott z wymiaru Beta jest bardzo cichy i skryty, jednak drzemie w im odwaga i praworządność. Jest członkiem Ruchu Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Podobnie jak jego odpowiednik interesuje się sportem, jednak nie na tak szeroką skalę. Relacje Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) DS traktuje Fineasza nieco lekceważąco, zdaje się nie doceniać go i jego możliwości. W rzeczywistości jest jednak inaczej. Świetnie wie, że chłopaka na wiele stać. Jest świadoma jego predyspozycji i stara się z niego wydobyć najlepsze cechy które uczynią go świetnym agentem. Osobiście bardzo lubi młodego Flynna i toleruje go. Podoba się jej w nim jego pogodny charakter i optymistyczne podejście do życia. Oboje raczej rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają, a jeśli już to jest to jednostronny monolog ze strony czerwonowłosego, lub opieprz ze strony zamaskowanej. Fineasz usilnie stara się zaprzyjaźnić z DS, pokazać się jej z jak najlepszej strony. Pragnie by dziewczyna mu zaufała i polubiła go. Czuje do niej ogromny respekt i podziwia, jednocześnie jednak boi się jej. Uważa ją za bardzo tajemniczą i ciekawą osobę. Chłopak delikatnie podkochuje się w zamaskowanej. Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) thumb|250px DS jest wobec Ferba bardzo ordynarna i chamska. Traktuje go z wyższością. Zarówno do niego jak i jego brata zwraca się po nazwisku. Oboje często się ze sobą droczą i dokuczają sobie. Nie rzadko dochodzi między nimi do słownych jaki i fizycznych przepychanek. DS usiłuje udowodnić zielonowłosemu, że jest silniejsza, mądrzejsza i lepiej walczy od niego. Dla DS Ferb jest kimś w rodzaju dobrego znajomego, bardzo docenia jego zdolności bojowe i uważa go za godnego rywala, stąd właśnie wziął się jej stosunek do zielonowłosego. Ferb stara się być wobec DS obojętny, jednak nie jest w stanie całkowicie ignorować jej docinek i opryskliwości. Gdy tylko ma okazje usiłuje jej w jakiś sposób dokuczyć, zwykle słowny gdyż w kontakcie bezpośrednim nie ma szans. Mimo dość szorstkich stosunków są w stanie świetnie ze sobą współpracować. Fletcher uważa DS za bardzo zdolna jednak dumną i wredną osobę. Choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna ma wobec niej dość spory szacunek i nieznacznie się jej boi. Penny (drugi wymiar) Dla DS Penny jest najlepszą i jedyną przyjaciółką. Jest jedyną osobą w całej organizacji, prócz MM, której zamaskowana ufa bezgranicznie i która ją szczerze lubi. DS jest w stanie oddać za Penny życie. Nikomu nie pozwala jej obrażać, ubliżać czy krzywdzić. Jest jej dozgonnie wdzięczna za uratowanie z płonącego domu, gdy miała sześć lat, wie że zawdzięcza jej życie. Otacza ją ogromnym szacunkiem i miłością. Penny i DS od dawna są partnerkami, jednak rzadko biorą udział w spólnych misjach. Są ze sobą ogromnie zżyte. Jedna jest w stanie poświęciś się dla drugiej. Penny zna DS najlepiej. Zna każdy jej sekret i tajemnicę. Świetnie umie poznać, kiedy dziewczyna się smuci, a kiedy złości, wystarczy, że popatrzy jej w oczy. Dla Penny DS jest jak młodsza siostra. Agentka P troszczy się o nią i opiekuje. Pociesza, gdy jest to konieczne. To właśnie do Penny dziewczyna przychodzi gdy ma złe sny. Penny jest dla DS oparciem i wsparciem. Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) Agentka darzy Majora Monograma ogromnym szacunkiem. Mężczyzna jest dla niej wzorem i przykładem. DS nigdy nie powie o Majorze złego słowa i nie pozwala go obrażać. Zawsze jest w stanie stanąć w obronie jego dobrego imienia i ufa mu bezgranicznie. Jest mu bardo wdzięczna, za przyjęcie do organizacji i wyszkolenie. To właśnie dzięki niemu jest tak sprawną agentką. Dziewczyna uważa, że major wszystko co robi, czyni dla dobra jej i jej rodziny. Myśli, że mężczyźnie bardzo na niej zależy. DS jest bardzo posłuszna swemu przełożonemu i wykona każdy najtrudniejszy nawet rozkaz bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu, czy dociekliwych pytań. Monogram wyszkolił DS na bardzo sprawną i ślepo wierną mu agentkę. Mężczyzna jest świadom, że dziewczyna ufa mu bezgranicznie i wykona, każdy jego rozkaz. Często wykorzystuje ten fakt. Francis owinął ją sobie woku palca. Dziewczyna nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest jedynie eksperymentem, a całe jej życie MM z góry sobie zaplanował. To on wmówił jej, że nie może wrócić do domu nawet już po obaleniu Hanny i nakłonił do pozostania w O.B.F.S.. Dla Francisa DS jest jego tajną bronią eksperymentalną. Hanna Taylor (drugi wymiar) thumb|200px DS szczerze nienawidzi Hanny i traktuje ją jako wroga numer jeden. Dziewczyna uważa Hannę za świetnego stratega, docenia ją i nigdy nie bagatelizuje. Uważa jednak, że jest od niej lepsza i przebieglejsza. Ponad wszystko pragnęła się na niej zemścić za zniszczenie jej życia. To przez Hannę była zmuszona do porzucenia rodziny i ukrywania się, to również Hanna uwięziła jej ojca i przez długi czas tyranizowała zarówno rodzinę, jak i rodzinne miasto. Gdy w końcu jedenastolatka zdołała obalić tyrankę uznała, że jej zemsta się dokonała. Mimo to jednak Taylor na zawsze pozostanie jej nemezis. Tyranka dowiedziała się o istnieniu DS od swych szpiegów w Ruchu Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Dziewczyna przez długi okres krzyżowała jej złe plany. Taylor była pełna podziwu, że jej się to udawało. Bardzo chciała ją poznać, jednak przez długi czas jej się to nie udawało. Gdy w końcu doszło do ich spotkania, kobieta była bardzo podekscytowana. Jednak gdy dowiedziała się, że DS jest jedynie małą dziewczynką była ogromnie rozczarowana i zniesmaczona. Nie podobał się jej fakt, że przegrywała z małą dziewczynką. Hanna mimo respektu jaki początkowo czuła do DS, ogromnie nie doceniła jej możliwości, co w ostateczności źle się dla niej skończyło. Kobieta nienawidzi DS i z pewnością pragnie się na niej zemścić. Daniella Shine Jest to odpowiedniczka DS z wymiaru Alfa. Dziewczyny maja zupełnie różne charaktery i kiepsko się dogadują, jednak lubią się i służą sobie pomocą. DS jest wobec Danny nieco arogancka, jak wobec każdego, jednak ufa jej bezgranicznie. Bardzo docenia jej zdolności i wie jak je wykorzystać na swoje potrzeby. Traktuje Danny nieco protekcjonalnie, jednak mimo wszystko szanuje ją. DS jest zazdrosna, że Daniella prowadzi w miarę normalne życie podczas gdy ona pracuje jako Agentka O.B.F.S.'u. Danny początkowo była zaskoczona, że jej odpowiedniczka jest aż tak różna od niej, jednak z czasem do tego przywykła. Dziewczyna bardzo podziwia zdolności bojowe i strategiczne swej odpowiedniczki. Ma do niej ogromny szacunek. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|250px|Rysunek zamaskowanej DS wykonany przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124.]] *Uwielbia czytać książki. *Jej ulubioną książką jest "Mały Książę". *Jest bardzo zorganizowaną i pedantyczną osobą. Uwielbia porządek. *Ma bardzo duży autorytet w O.B.F.S.'ie. *Ma problemy z rozpoznawaniem kolorów. *Jest twórcą i dowódcą Ruchu Oporu Okręgu Czterech Stanów - ROOC. *Nie potrafi jeździć na rowerze. *Jest bardzo nerwowa i denerwuje ją bardzo dużo rzeczy, i osób. *Ma brzydki charakter pisma. *Ma bliznę po sztylecie na lewej piersi. *Przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. *Potrafi świetnie walczyć. *Szkolił ją sam Major Monogram. *Boi się ognia i samotności. *Bardzo częsta miewa koszmary senne. *Nie okazuje uczuć. *Bardzo dobrze widzi w ciemności. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Ma wrażliwe podniebienie - po ostrych potrawach bardzo boli ją brzuszek. *Ma pluszowego misia Czesia - jedyną pamiątkę z jej wcześniejszego życia. *Mieszka w O.B.F.S.'ie. *Jej rodzice myślą, że nie żyje. *Jej nemezis jest Hanna Taylor z drugiego wymiaru. *Jest odpowiedniczką Danielli Shine z wymiaru Alfa. Cytaty Wystąpienia thumb|250px Story *Ta inna rzeczywistość *Misja-wieloświat *Po drugiej stronie lustra *Tomato kolor czerwieni *Wymiar Omega Inni my *prolog *Osiem lat później *Misja rekreacja *Propozycja *Zostańmy agentami *O.W.C.A. *Szkoleniowiec *Nocna przechadzka *Pierwsze koty *Kropla w morzu *Agent na medal *Historia pewnej maski *Na rozstaju *Uśmiechnij się *W mrokach nocy *Sztuka niekochania *Nie bój się cieni *Stokrotka *Czarna Owca *Przyszłość w przeszłości *Czas wyboru *Chwila wytchnienia *Dowody nadziei *Bez powrotu *Ostatni list 'Inne' *Io *Zrujnowane marzenia *Horyzont zdarzeń (tylko wspomniana) *Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - bohaterowie